


We're Under the Sheets (And You're Killing Me)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Tricksters [8]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Steve was the lynchpin and Johnny was the watcher, Jensen was the wolf, teeth always bared and bloody as he waited for his next meal. </p>
<p>Morality was fluid, a means to an end as far as he was concerned. There were things that he needed to protect; people he’d die for and because of that he’d warped himself into what Steve couldn’t be. </p>
<p>He’d taken every word, every hit and twisted them until the people who’d hurt them were nothing but fuel, a source of heat and warmth that kept all of them moving forward, their eyes locked on their individual goals while Jensen stayed behind, licked the blood of his fur and started again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Under the Sheets (And You're Killing Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.

Jensen didn’t like waiting, in fact he hated waiting. Steve was the one with the patience, he was the one with grand schemes, the one who was willing to step back and let his plans simmer until they were cooked to perfection while Jensen and Johnny were more like a demolition derby. Their motto was pretty much get in, wreck shit, get out and that worked for them, what didn’t work was waiting… which was what they were stuck doing right now.

Exhaling through his nose Jensen watched Aisha watch them, while Clay watched them watch Aisha watch them and just thinking that made Jensen’s head hurt.

Johnny moved, just a tiny twitch of a motion but it had Aisha’s heart kicking up a beat and Jensen’s fingers copied the sound, drumming it into the table top as he stared at the woman, who’d pretty much sold him to Max just on the off chance of getting some information.

To be honest, Jensen wasn’t actually pissed about that. Aisha stabbing them in the back was a given, something to be expected. He _was_ sore about the torture because rapid healing factor or not that shit had hurt. What really got Jensen was the fact that it could’ve been any of them in that safe house. It could’ve been Pooch, who had a family waiting on him, it could’ve been Roque, who probably would have spat in Max’s face and laughed his way to his death, it could’ve been Clay, who’d be stoic as he stared down the man who’d ruined their lives…it could’ve been Cougar.

It could’ve been…

Jensen’s fingers stilled on the wooden surface as Steve clamped a hand around his wrist and Jensen met Steve’s eyes, gritting his teeth as the pressure on his wrist increased.

If Steve was the lynchpin and Johnny was the watcher, Jensen was the wolf, teeth always bared and bloody as he waited for his next meal.

Morality was fluid, a means to an end as far as he was concerned. There were things that he needed to protect; people he’d die for and because of that he’d warped himself into what Steve couldn’t be.

He’d taken every word, every hit and twisted them until the people who’d hurt them were nothing but fuel, a source of heat and warmth that kept all of them moving forward, their eyes locked on their individual goals while Jensen stayed behind, licked the blood of his fur and started again.

“No,” Steve ordered and Jensen could feel his lips curling into a snarl as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Not yet,” Steve cautioned and his tone was softer now, more of a plea than an order and when Jensen glanced at Johnny he was still watching Aisha, his head bobbing to the sound of her heartbeat.

“Steve’s right, little bro,” Johnny added without glancing Jensen’s way. “Soon but not yet.”

Jensen curled his tongue around his teeth as he glanced between the two of them.

“Alright,” he muttered, tugging his hand from Steve’s grip and his brother let him, brushing their fingers together in a silent apology because Steve knew them, Steve was them and he could probably feel the drums beating beneath Jensen’s skin just as easily as Jensen could feel the cool of Steve’s self-control slipping away.

“Alright,” he repeated, more to himself this time and when he glanced at Aisha he found her watching him.

Shooting her a grin that felt more like a snarl Jensen stood and left the table because he knew that if he didn’t, the next time he wouldn’t let Steve stop him and they couldn’t do that, not if they wanted to know what Aisha knew.

Dead men told no tales, after all…at least most of them didn’t.

Brushing past Roque with a tiny nod, Jensen stepped out onto the porch. He wasn’t surprised when Cougar appeared at his side, as silent as a shadow; he just stepped off the wooden platform and walked away from the house and the sound of Aisha’s heartbeat that was jackhammering like a rabbit that’d finally scented the wolf watching it.

When he was far enough away from the house Jensen finally turned and met Cougar’s eyes but there was no judgement there and the look of understanding had the last of the tension, that was knotting his muscles, melting away.

“Sorry,” he muttered, staring at the ground because Steve and Johnny were right, they needed Aisha, no matter what Jensen wanted.

“You did nothing,” Cougar pointed out and Jensen shrugged.

“Not for lack of trying. If those two…” he trailed off, sinking his teeth into his cheek until the taste of blood coated his tongue. “I’m not…what happened with Max, I think it’s messed with my head,” he admitted.

It was easier to say it to Cougar because he didn’t know what Jensen was truly capable of…he knew some of it, had seen the darkness that stained him but Cougar hadn’t stepped away and he didn’t now.

Jensen flinched, pressing against the tree at his back as the smaller man stepped into his personal space but Cougar just ignored his reaction, tipping his head up so that Jensen was forced to meet his eyes.

“Tell me.”

It wasn’t an order but it was as good as one to Jensen’s ears.

“I’m not a good person. Just because I try to help people or I try to protect people, it doesn’t make me a good person because that’s only part of it,” Jensen breathed, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t see the judgement in Cougar’s. “I want to hurt people, I like it, it was what…” Jensen swallowed because Cougar had never known the full story and they were so far outside of his comfort zone but he needed Carlos to hear this. “…it was what I was made for…retribution, revenge, all of that nice crap, it’s running through my fucking veins and it was easier to ignore it before but now I keep looking at her and knowing that she knew, she fucking knew that Max could’ve come after any of us. He could’ve…” Jensen trailed off.

“Could have what?” Carlos demanded and Jensen opened his eyes.

“He could’ve taken you instead and just the thought makes me want to wrap my fingers around her fucking neck,” he snarled, the familiar rage pulsing through his veins as he clenched his fingers into fists.

“But you did not,” Carlos pointed out.

“Not because I’m a better person,” Jensen snorted.

Cougar stared at him for a long moment and Jensen wanted to shift, to do something to break the intensity of the look.

“When Aisha told us she could not get you back, I was going to slit her throat.”

The words hit Jensen like a boot to the gut and he sucked in a sharp breath as he stared down at Cougar.

“I wanted to,” Cougar continued, his tone bland like he was discussing baking ingredients and not fucking attempted murder. “Does this make me less of a man?”

“Fuck no,” Jensen whispered, his fingers coming up to cup Cougar’s face and the sniper’s lips curled up into a smug smile. “You’re fucking vicious, did you know that?”

Carlos’ lips twitched and that was answer enough.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, just so you know because you’re fucked up and I’m fucked up and you talking about killing someone shouldn’t be this hot…”

“Jensen,” Cougar cut in and Jensen blinked as the man fisted a hand in his shirt. “Shut up.”

And let it not be said that Jake Jensen didn’t know when to follow orders.

The feeling of Carlos’ lips beneath his, opening up for him, felt like a benediction and when Cougar got a hand in his hair and pulled, it felt like acceptance.


End file.
